


Treat Me Nicely (or Roughly)

by bunbunko



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Incubus Caleb Widogast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunko/pseuds/bunbunko
Summary: Caduceus got visited by an incubus posing as Caleb.Hanky-panky ensues.





	Treat Me Nicely (or Roughly)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love letter to the clayleb discord. I love y'all lovelies
> 
> Edit: fixed some typos, thanks chibi for pointing it out <3

Ghosts, Caduceus understands. With a wave of his hand, he can make them go away. They can be irritating but he knows what their motives are and he's only there to bring order back to nature.

But this? He doesn't have any clue about this.

The creature that looks like Caleb is sitting on the end of his bed with a strange smile plastered upon his face. He knows that it's not Caleb. He does not carry himself the way that Caleb does.

This one is more confident. His movements are more fluid and enticing. There is a lack of that earthen smell that he has grown to love and his hair and face is a little bit more groomed than the last time he saw him.

"Mr. Clay," the pretender purrs. "Do you like what you see?"

Fake Caleb pulls his tattered coat a bit to reveal the leather strips crisscrossing across his bare chest. He gave Caduceus a wicked smile and for a second he could swear he saw his eyes flash red before settling to the more familiar blue.

"Who are you?" he found himself asking the impostor that is now crawling towards him. "You're not Caleb."

"Hmmm," he hummed as he straddled Caduceus, making himself comfortable. "Perhaps. But I'm willing to offer what he's too afraid to offer."

Caduceus felt heat creeping up his face as the fake Caleb traced his fingers on Caduceus' chest. He giggled a bit before sneaking his hand under Caduceus' shirt.

"Feel free to call me Caleb," he whispered, leaning down to give Caduceus' right ear a playful bite. "Now, why don't you tell me what do you want to do with me? Hmm? I can do anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Caduceus asked.

" _Ja,_ " fake Caleb answered with a mockery of his accent. "Anything your heart desires."

Caduceus felt the hands on his belly climb up, exposing his torso in the process. He lifted his upper body a bit to let the impostor take off his shirt.

"Hmm, good boy," he whispered. "Come on, let yourself go a little bit."

Caduceus obliged and admired Caleb's body or the replication of it. He wants so much, but he does not know where to begin.

Noticing Caduceus' hesitation, he laughed.

"Oh, you don't know what to do, do you?" he tilted his head a bit. "Don't worry, I can show you."

Caduceus felt himself being pushed down again until his back is flush against the bed. Fake Caleb began to pull at Caduceus' pants until its loose enough for him to pull it down, exposing Caduceus' half-hard cock.

His fingers start teasing the tip of Caduceus' cock tenderly, playing with the beads of pre-cum that has started to gather there. He gave him a flirty giggle before getting off his lap and started leaning his head down towards his cock.

Caduceus gasped when a wet tongue touched his cock. He looked down to see the pretender lapping at his growing cock with a smirk on his face. Rusty red hair falls haphazardly on his face and Caduceus had to hold it back for him.

"Hmmm, yeah, pull my hair," he moaned to his cock. "I like it when you do that."

Caduceus experimented with pulling at fake Caleb's hair. He tightened the grip he has on the hair and began pulling it towards him.

Fake Caleb responded with a delighted sigh and proceeded to swallow his cock to the root. Caduceus expected him to choke at one point but he had no problem sliding down his large cock down his throat like it's just a popsicle.

_Fuck my throat, please. I'll show you how._

Caduceus' head was immediately assaulted by images of him rutting into Caleb's mouth. Both of them naked and Caleb is slack in his grip, looking up with reverence in eyes. He looks absolutely debauched and the image sends spikes of pleasure down his spine.

Without saying anything, Caduceus took a good grip of the impostor's head and began pulling out his cock out of his mouth before slamming back in without any warning. Slowly, he began to rise from his previous position and sat down on the bed to get better leverage at what he's doing.

Fake Caleb gave a strangled moan in delight, his hands began roaming on his practically exposed chest. He discarded the books that were hanging from his holster, a perfect copy of Caleb's spellbook and journal from the outside but when it drops open on the bed, Caduceus can see that the content is completely different.

It is filled with pictures of various genitals in various degrees of arousal, with notes scribbled in a language that he does not understand.

'Caleb' began pulling at the strips of leather on his chest to expose his nipples. It is, surprisingly, pierced with a pair of golden rings and his fingers hooked itself on it and began pulling and playing with it.

Caduceus kept fucking into his mouth and suddenly, the impostor displayed a surprising amount of strength by pulling his head away from Caduceus' cock, despite him holding his head down. He grinned wickedly and asked him to let go of his hair, which Caduceus complied.

"Wouldn't want to finish before we had some real fun, Ja?" he said with a playful tone, arms hooking on Caduceus' neck. He gave his lips a quick peck, the act brought him a slight pain, like a needle being pushed quickly into his lips and pulled out again before he can react.

"Hmm, delicious," 'Caleb' licked his lips. "But not today, I want to play with you today."

He turned around and sat on Caduceus' lap, back facing him. His legs are spread wider than Caduceus has ever seen anyone spread their legs, coming to an almost split, only propped up by Caduceus' thighs.

His fingers reached around to push aside the strip of cloth that is kind of covering his ass, revealing his pink asshole. It is leaking some kind of slick liquid that normal humans shouldn't be able to do. Some of that liquid dripped into his thigh and it felt warm and tingly.

He wonders what would that feel coated on his cock.

"Why wonder if you can just feel it?" he says without looking back and just began rubbing his hole along Caduceus' cock, the liquid smearing and sticking to his already hard penis.

Caduceus' eyes rolled back from the sheer pleasure that it brought him. His breath quickened and he brought his hand to his face, revelling in the sensation.

He can only hear giggles and something warm sliding down his cock. He dared himself to open his eyes to see that he has put his cock inside his hole and is now halfway down the length. His back curved in the most obscene way and his splayed thigh spasms every now and then.

When he bottomed out, he let out a sigh and turned his head to look at Caduceus and gave him a wink.

Before the firbolg can respond, he began pushing himself up until only the tip of his cock is inside and just _drop himself down._

Caduceus is lost in the pleasure and just enjoyed all that he gave him. His arm is slack on the side of his face and his vision is blurred. He can hear the loud moans that came from fake Caleb and his own quieter groans.

He kept bouncing on Caduceus' lap until he can't hold himself up anymore and dropped face first onto the bed, cock still inside him. His laboured breath is muffled by the mattress until he turned his head.

"Please, pleasepleaseplease fuck me, please," he begged, face flushed and sweaty.

How can Caduceus say no? He willed himself to sit up again and picked him up by the waist to position himself so he's laying on top of him.

Caduceus began slamming into his hole repeatedly until both of them are a moaning mess. Caduceus licks at the corner of the pretender's mouth, still a bit afraid that he'll get stung again and sucked on his jaw.

"Hnmmh, I'm so close, pleasepleaseplease," he babbled on and on until his whole body locks up and his hole tightened.

Caduceus felt his release coming and as soon as he comes, that hole pulsed to milk it for what it's worth. He bites at fake Caleb's shoulder, gaining him a weak, shrill moan.

They laid down there for a while, just taking big gulps of breath.

"Thank you, big boy," he said, still a bit breathy. "Perhaps I'll see you later if we're lucky."

Caduceus eyes opened abruptly. 

He was greeted by the sight of half-rotten wooden walls and Frumpkin perched up on the gap of the stall door.

"Mrrrow," Frumpkin meowed and squinted at him, as if he's judging him.

He can feel the stickiness on his pants and he sighed in annoyance. He pushed himself up to stand as quietly as possible to not disturb the two sleeping figures by his sides.

He grabbed the door and looked back at Caleb who is sleeping soundly. He looks so peaceful and real, and completely the opposite of the Caleb in his dream despite them having the same face and body.

With a blush, he fled the stall to find a place to wash his pants privately. Frumpkin jumped to a more stable place and scowled at the fleeing firbolg.

_Oh, Melora. How can I look Caleb straight on the face now?_


End file.
